


Lovely Shades of Red

by RhoswenGreen



Series: Little Moments In Time [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Background David Nolan, Background Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard, F/F, Mention of David Nolan/Kathryn Nolan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 15:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10573956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhoswenGreen/pseuds/RhoswenGreen
Summary: The time Kathryn Nolan wished she had knocked.1x6





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 2 of 31 Days of SQ. Yeah, I know it is like a year late lol
> 
> 31 Days of SQ: March 2: Who is the first to find out about them and how? 
> 
> Set 1x6

Kathryn glanced around worriedly. She had seemed to lost track of her husband once again. A feeling of deep-seated anxiety swept through her body. She longed to try and reconnect with him but was at a lost as to how. She hadn’t seen him since before they had arrived home from the hospital over an hour ago. She felt as though she had asked everyone at the party and not one of them seemed to know where he had gone. 

Spotting Archie standing to the side speaking to little Henry Mill’s, Kathryn took long strides until she reaches them both. A feeling of general unease flashed in her blue eyes. “Hello Archie, Henry,” She attempted to smile brightly but she knew it would not have met her eyes. “Are you both enjoying David’s welcome home party?” She asked cordially. 

“Oh yes, Henry and Miss Swan and I had just been speaking about how nice it was for everyone to come and welcome David home,” Archie responded before frowning slightly. “Although I wonder where Emma went? She just here a few minutes ago,” Archie questioned looking at Henry. The boy merely shrugged. 

“That seems to be a common problem this evening,” Kathryn sighed. “I can’t seem to find David. He’s been nowhere to be found all evening,” 

“Perhaps he is upstairs ‘hiding out’. It would be perfectly understandable given his recent traumatic event,” Archie suggested his voice attempting to soothe the anxious blonde. “Would you like me to help? I’m sure we can find him together. He can’t have gone far,” Archie smiled kindly. 

“Thank you, Archie, that would be great,” Kathryn gave a small smile. She hated how anxious and worried she was. She didn’t quite understand. 

“I can help too!” Henry jumped in getting ready to stand up and spring into action. Henry had a very good idea that David wasn’t even in the house but had left to track down Mary Margaret. Not that he was going to say anything about that of course. 

“That’s okay Henry, why don’t you go and speak to Doctor Whale. Ms. Nolan and I won’t be too long,” Archie suggested. He smiled at Henry’s less than pleased expression before the boy reluctantly set off to speak to the good Doctor. “How about we check upstairs first and split up?” 

“Sounds like a plan to me. I hope David isn’t feeling too overwhelmed,” Kathryn stated anxiously. Perhaps throwing this party hadn’t been a good idea after all. She just had been so excited to have her husband home she hadn’t thought that he may need more time. Both made their way updates into the small hallway. Three closed doors, one a bathroom and the other two her bedroom and a spare. Kathryn was about to knock on the bathroom door when a loud thud accompanied by a muffled curse. 

Archie and Kathryn glanced at each other before cautiously walking closer to the guest room. “David?” Kathryn called out. “Are you up here?” Kathryn and Archie wait a half a second before Kathryn reached out and opened the door. 

Kathryn had been pretty sure she was seeing things if it hadn’t of been for the weird little squeak Archie made at the sight before them. Kathryn’s jaw ached as it hung open shocked at what she was witnessing. Her face grew hot, her eyes wide. “Oh my god!”She gasped. 

The two woman fused together apparently hadn’t heard either Kathryn or Archie exclamations as both Regina and Emma continued to devour each other's mouths. Katheryn wasn’t sure how she and Archie missed all the moaning and gasps the blonde and brunette had been emitting before opening the door. Kathryn was having a hard time looking away from the scene before her in her shock. At least, not until she Emma began slipping her hand inside Regina’s pants. “Regina! Emma!” She exclaimed loudly having found her voice. 

Emma and Regina sprang apart, Emma nearly ripping the buttons off of Regina’s dress pants. Kathryn wanted to cover her eyes in embarrassment but still found herself being unable to look away. Emma’s face was probably nearly as red as Kathryn’s. She didn’t bother looking over at Archie though she assumed he to was bright red. Regina, however, seemed to be completely composed as she hastily tried to fix her hair, makeup, and clothes. 

When Regina had sufficiently put herself together, Kathryn watched as she glared coldly at Emma who was rubbing her fingers on her pant leg as discretely. “Miss Swan,” Regina turned to Archie and gave him a look that had the timid redhead back away from Kathryn’s side. “Doctor Hopper, you saw nothing, correct?” Satisfied at Archie’s frantic head nodding. Katheryn was startled when Regina glanced at her, but her friend never said a word. A light blush dotted Regina's cheeks before she turned pushing past Archie to go back downstairs. Kathryn, Emma, and Archie staring after her. Kathryn wondered how Regina could still look so...regal even after being caught in such a delicate situation. Archie too, hastily mumbled some excuse leaving Kathryn to blink repeatedly at a sheepish looking Emma Swan. 

"Uh...I'm going to uh...Good party so far Ms. Nolan," Emma stumbled over her words. When Kathryn merely continued to stare at her Emma until she too retreated, neither woman seeming to know what to say, leaving a red face Kathryn with a million and one questions running through her mind.

One thing Kathryn was certain of, Storybrooke was going to get a whole lot more interesting.


End file.
